As Lovers Go
by AppealingToHeaven0202
Summary: Carlisle and Bella are true soul mates, like imprints, but different. Bella joins Charlie when she's younger. Except, Bella's only thirteen, "It's like how wolves imprint, I'll be your protector, brother, and maybe, hopefully, one day your lover." R
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**A/N Just so you know, this story isn't going to be perverted, this is just first sight, Bella will get older in the next few chapters. **

**I hope you like it, I keep ignoring my other stories in hope that I can get over my funk. (Line stolen from Glee) And just R&R, I love to know what you have to say. Sorry the first chapter is so short, just a preface.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Song: As Lovers Go – Dashboard Confessional**

**First Sight **

**(Title Stolen From Twilight)**

**(I Like Subtitles...)**

…**...**

"I can't believe you, Bella! One day and I'm already taking you to the hospital." I sunk back into my seat, cradling my injured hand.

"I can't help it." I turned to the window and watched the green shrubbery lessen as we made it closer into town.

Tiring quickly of the dreadful landscape, I reached down for my book in the compartment by the car seat. I placed my bruising hand in my lap, setting the faded book next to it. The car came to a stop, and I sighed, opening the door and grasping the conspiracy of Shakespeare philosophy book tightly, so I wouldn't drop it.

"Please have a seat, Chief, a doctor will be with your daughter shortly." The nurse gestured towards the empty seats by the door, my dad nodded, leading me away. I pulled back quickly, stepping a few paces behind him.

I bowed my head low, wishing to be anywhere but here. "Bella Swan," A smooth voice called patiently, I stopped in my tracks, having not even made it to my seat. When I looked up at him, I smiled shyly, forgetting my father as I left him staring after me.

As I got closer, the doctor's eyes widened for a second and he subconsciously stepped back, away from me. His butterscotch eyes darkened to a dark brown and they glazed over slightly, before something dawned on him and his shaky hands put my medical chart down. Quickly composing himself, "Hello," He said softly, captivating me instantly, what mystery he held. "I'm Dr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you." He smiled kindly, leading me towards the few clinic rooms in the back of the building.

"Hello," I muttered a beat too late, he laughed softly, and looked down on me.

"What grade are you in?" He asked randomly, trying to start a conversation, and he held the heavy wooden door open for me to enter. I shrugged, grimacing and holding my hand to my chest.

"7th," I said quietly, sitting down on the wrinkled paper. I blushed when in crinkled loudly. He nodded his head and grimaced, though too fast for me to make sure of it. A second later he was smiling, stepping forward and holding out his hand.

I looked away from him, and to the posters around the room, scattered, misplaced, forgotten as soon as they were taped down. I instantly felt pity, for the poster left in the corner, alone. For some reason I knew how it felt.

I placed my wrist in Dr. Cullen's palm cautiously. A spark lashed through both of us and he stiffened, though other than that seemed unaffected. He slowly loosened and began to gently feel along the edge of my hand, my breath caught in my throat as his hand grazed over the darkening bruise. He looked up at me quickly and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," He told me swiftly as he pulled away, grabbing something behind him. "It's not broken, just sprained, but if it continues hurting." He stopped turning back towards me and smiling, "Come back, and we'll take an x-ray." I nodded, looking down and noticing him fiddling with the compression wrap.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Cullen?" He jumped slightly at my voice and shaking his head absentmindedly, pulling my hand to rest against his side and hang against his white lab coat.

"No, just thinking," He taped the compression wrap over my wrist and around my thumb, tightly hooking it. "Keep ice on it if it swells, and take ibuprofen or Tylenol if it starts hurting again." He stood up from his doctor's stool and slipping his hand to the small of my back he lead me from the small examination room. I looked one last time at the food pyramid poster in the corner of the room before turning away.

My father's incredulous look was obvious as we made our way back to the waiting room, Dr. Cullen stopped at the front counter, leaving me to confront my father alone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I felt like snorting, that seemed to be the only thing my father asked me.

I ignored him and grabbed my book that had been forgotten, he must have placed it in the chair next to the table for me. "It's just sprained." I muttered. I heard the fabric of his shirt rub together as he nodded.

Dr. Cullen slowly made his way towards us, I stared at him, turning away when he caught me. He shook hands with Charlie, then turned towards me. "If you need anything," He handed me a business card, "Call me."

Charlie narrowed his eyes but said nothing. I looked towards the floor and nodded embarrassed, shoving the card into my pocket.

"Chief Swan," He said turning back to my father. "Just make sure she's taking medicine to keep the swelling down, and ice too." Carlisle nodded without an answer from Charlie, and gripped my shoulder for a second. He looked into my face, searching for something, than turned away, keeping his hand on my shoulder, but it fell limp after a second.

"Bye, Bella," He gave me a charming smile before walking away without a glance. I sighed and Charlie turned towards me, raising his eyebrows in a secretive way.

"Bells has a crush on the doctor," He chanted, I shoved him with my good hand and he peeled over laughing.

"So what, I'm sure every girl does, with that charm." I turned towards the exit and gestured without saying anything.

"What a teenager," He chuckled and lead me out.

I rolled my eyes and looked one last time at the small community hospital, a window shade moved and I laughed. I knew who had been watching Charlie and I. I turned towards him and smiled, putting my book away for now. "I'm only thirteen."

**Over used word: "Back"**

**Just thought I would point that out...**

**Review!**

**Info: This isn't going to be a really serious, dramatic story. (I hope) Carlisle will not be her love/boyfriend at first (PEDOPHILE!) He's just a friend to her. You know how the werewolves imprint? It's just like that for him... except stronger. What's that quote... It's like We'll be there as a friend, a brother, than when they want, a lover...? I know that's not right, but it got the point across. **

**Give me some ideas to keep my thought process running... Please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Just to clear some things up, though it will be later on in the chapters, Carlisle is alone for now, he left his family for a break, tired of the couples. The couple pairing for the rest of them is Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, and I was having a hard time figuring out if Esme and Edward would be together, but they won't, they're both alone. They also have left the Cullen family for now. The contradiction will be later on, in a different chapter. And no, there will be no Esme/Carlisle.**

**Soooo... Hope that helps.**

**Thank you to, Dazzleme1901, ellaryne, Lyra Waterflame, Mrs. Carlisle , Jits, Kale.1987, , phantom-lass, and rubyred753 (I couldn't get the numbers right on the last user name, sorry rubyred752, wait no... 753) Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated them!**

**Song: Intuition - Jewel**

_**Alone**_

…**...**

The cold wind whipped my hair around my red cheeks, and around my pale neck. The school wasn't far from my home, but in the middle of winter it was torture to walk alone. I tread carefully, afraid of slipping and falling to the frozen ground. I wrapped my stiff arms around my chest, trying to keep in the warmth.

I didn't notice, but one of my shoelaces was left untied as I left the school, after gym. I didn't have to worry about slipping, but apparently, I did have to worry about tripping. The lace got caught under my shoe, sending my sprawling to the ground. But before I reached the threatening cement, two hands grabbed my shoulders.

I spun around quickly, trying to remember the basic defense training my father had taught me. Fingers to the eyes, hands to the ears, and fist to the neck. But the man grabbed my hands, forcing me away before I had the chance to go all ninja on him.

"Bella," They said soothingly. I stopped trying to take him out by kicking his shins and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked surprised by his superhero visit, catching me before I had the chance to end up in the emergency room.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, looking over his shoulder and avoiding my gaze. "I have to go, just, don't hurt yourself," He looked at me, his eyes serious, "I wouldn't want a visit from you..." Again, he trailed off.

"I promise, Dr. Cullen-" He interrupted me with a dazzling smile.

"Carlisle," He removed his hands, realizing they were still resting on my shoulders, and shoved them, balled up in fists, into his coat pockets. "Call me Carlisle."

He looked nervous, and kept fidgeting, "You can go, I'm almost home." He nodded a short curt nod, his lips tightened into a straight line. I took a step back and tried to calm my racing heartbeat. "Thanks for helping me," I turned without a response and quickly started walking away. I looked over my shoulder in time to see him turning angrily on his heel.

I let out a breath of air, something I didn't know I'd been holding, once I rounded the street corner. Why was he so mad all of a sudden? What made him so mad? Didn't he seem to just come out of nowhere?

I left the rational part of my brain in my imagination, and didn't even notice I had made it home. I was standing outside my front door, watching the fading yellow cabinets through the windows.

I sighed, getting frustrated that I had no answers. Why was Carlisle there? Why? I tried to give up my thoughts by cooking Charlie dinner, but ended up cutting myself and going on a journey, trying to find a band-aid. But instead of finding the band-aids, I found something I had completely forgotten about. It had already been a year, hadn't it?

It was the business card Dr. Cullen gave me. I stared at it as I left it sitting on my bed. I could just call him, figure out why he was so mad. No, I shoved the card, not caring as it landed in a pile of water that trailed in from my shoes.

I fell onto my bed face first and closed my eyes, hoping to escape reality for a few minutes.

"_Dr. Cullen?" I called, seeing a figure at the end of the street. He stood there smiling, but turned and when he looked at me again, his eyes had darkened. I slowly stopped running, and stopped dead in my tracks. _

_He wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at something over my shoulder. I turned swiftly, a shadow stood behind me, I couldn't make out a face, I had no idea who it was. _

_Carlisle stalked forward, ignoring me as he got closer to the man. _

"_Mine," He growled menacingly. The man laughed and grabbed my arm. _

"_Not anymore," _

I woke up, shooting out of bed, a shadow loomed over me, but the second I blinked, it was gone. I let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm going crazy," I looked to my alarm clock, I now only had an hour to cook something for Charlie, and I also knew it wasn't possible.

Stumbling down the stairs, I was still trying to comprehend what my dream meant. I was always one to believe in a deeper meaning, there had to be a reason for everything, whether scientifically or just something mentally stimulating. It had to be real.

I shuddered and opened the kitchen drawer, grabbing the small phone book. I then took the phone off the hook and meticulously strummed my fingers over the edge of the counter impatiently as I listened to the dial tone. I punched in the numbers sleepily.

I slammed the drawer closed as soon as I finished ordering. I grabbed the clear bank from below the counter and grabbed just enough for the pizza and a tip.

As I was turning, another dark figure blurred in the corner of my eye and I cried out quietly, suddenly afraid to be home alone. I practically ran to the front door, locking it then to the windows around the first floor. I leaned against the wall, then laughed loudly, I really must be going crazy.

"Isabella," A cold chill ran down my back."You're ruining my life." I shook my head.

"I don't mean to," I called out.

"But, yet, you are." I still couldn't see anyone. Was it possible that I was still dreaming. I blinked, keeping my eyes closed for longer than necessary, hoping that when I opened them this would all be a nightmare.

"Not a nightmare, Isabella." The doorbell rang, making me scream loudly. A loud, frantic knocking came through the door. I shakily got to my feet and opened to door with a click. I used my sleeve to wipe my face nervously.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yeah, sorry." My voice trembled and I took the hot pizza from the scared stranger. I grabbed the money from the counter. "Just going crazy." The man nodded and walked away without a second glance.

I looked down at the pizza, and when I looked back up, I turned and closed the door. I forgot about the pizza as soon as I set it down on the counter.

"Are you still here?" I probably looked stupid calling out to no one. There was no answer and I quickly ran up the stairs, to my bedroom and to the floor. I found the small, white, paper card quickly and grabbed my phone lying next to my pillow.

It rang only once.

"Yes?" A cautious voice asked.

"Dr.-Carlisle?" There was a short pause before I heard him scrambling over something.

"Bella?" He asked nervously.

"There's- There's someone here." I said quietly, suddenly sounding even crazier than before.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a minute." I didn't even ask how he knew where my home was.

"Thank you," Was my reply, but the line was already dead, the dial tone sounding loudly throughout the room.

"You shouldn't have done that,"

**Most over used word: "Then"**

**Ohhhh... Cliffy, I'll probably update again sometime this weekend, but with nine reviews, how could I not give you more tonight? **

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprint

"**School's out for SUMMER! School's out FOREVER!" - Alice Cooper **

**OK, had to get that out of my system before I wrote this next chapter. (My school actually played that song in the hallways.) But here's the new chapter, hope you like it!**

**Thanks to izzy, xxcharlie93xx, HellsBells84, vampiregurly08, BrieBrie, mecrazy25, phantom-lass, kale.1987, amberxoxo, Conan in love, passionpunch, rubyred573, mmichelle97219, Melissa, jlo2627, for reviewing!**

**Song for this chapter: Meet Me At My Window – Jack's Mannequin**

**Imprint**

…**...**

A cold chill ran down my neck as I pulled my legs to my chest, my phone falling and clattering against the wooden floor.

Squeezing my eyes closed tightly, I tried to ignore the feeling that I was being watched. "Go away," I started to chant. The floor creaked, and I pulled my legs closer. "Go away!" I said louder.

"Bella," Someone grabbed my face and I reluctantly looked up. Two golden eyes shone through the darkness and I instantly felt safe, like I was protected only by the two strong arms that took me into their embrace. He was silent as I tried to control my tears. I hid my face against my arms as I rested, slightly, against his strong chest. I knew I was ruining his shirt, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Do you know who it was?" Carlisle asked, his voice rough. He cleared his throat and pulled me up into a sitting position. I shook my head, my body collapsing in on itself.

"He told me... that I shouldn't have called you, he was taunting me."

"I know who it was," He said after a second of silence. I looked at him in shock and I pulled away from him. He tried to grab my arm and pull me back, but I resisted his pleading look.

"It was my son," He said, his voice apologetic. "I knew he had come here today, that's why I had to leave you, but I have yet to actually see him." He sighed and leaned back as I still refused to get any closer, his back met the wall and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I was going to stop him." He cursed quietly, taking out his anger on himself.

I couldn't continue to watch Carlisle beat himself up and quickly scooted across the floor, closer to him. He peeked at me under the wavy blond hair that fell routinely into his face. I tried to smile, hoping to cheer him up, he smiled back at me.

"He'll never hurt you, I promise, I'll stop him before he does." I shook my head, surprised by his words.

"Protecting me isn't in your job description, Dr. Cullen." I said, touching his arm lightly.

He laughed lightly and looked up towards the ceiling, still avoiding my gaze. "Actually I would say it is. 'I will keep patients from harm and injustice.' It was in the oath I took." He sighed and looked towards me smiling. I raised my eyebrows at him incredulously.

"You know that's not fair, how am I supposed to respond to that?" I asked seriously, until a smile graced my lips as it did his own. He shrugged his shoulders, his face turning serious again.

"You don't have to worry, I _will_ be there for you," He said stubbornly.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out without thinking, "I'm only a girl, a random one that you've treated maybe once." I instantly scolded myself, this kind man was promising to protect me from his son, and I was trying to push him away.

"Because..." He trailed of nervously. "You're more than just a girl." He said cryptically.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, please excuse my words, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." I said softly. "But what exactly do you mean?"

He pulled at his hair, thinking, I didn't interrupt him. "How to say this? Have you learned about wolves in school?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Swans and birds do it too, they mate for life, like imprinting, when one dies, the other never finds another wolf, swan or bird." He stopped, looking at me expectantly. I shook my head at him curiously.

"My kind," He said slowly, not like I was an idiot, but to make sure he was describing it right. "We're like those animals, we can imprint, but only with our soul mate, the person we're supposed to be with forever." I still didn't get it.

"Your kind?" He looked nervous, but nodded.

"Yes, precisely, I'm not like you. My family and I, we're different." He stood up from his place on the floor, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can think of no better time."

He stopped as he was about to say something. "I don't want you to hate me over this." He said reluctantly. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I could never hate you, Dr.-Carlisle."

"But you're feelings are going to change, when... I tell you that my family and I... are vampires." My mind stood, frozen, was he kidding? The look he was giving me told me otherwise, the cold fingers wrapped around my arms stood out as they tightened slightly, his golden eyes, his perfection. My mind instantly took me to the myths of vampires. Dracula, he could never be Dracula. Luring his victims to his castle only to eat them. I wonder if I staked him, would he turn to dust? Would his face turn different when he was about to prey among his victims? No, I've been watching too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"That's...interesting." His shoulders slumped and his fingers loosened but didn't let go.

"You don't believe me," He turned away from me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Say you are vampires, what does that have to do with 'imprinting?'" I used air quotes, not meaning to mock him.

He smiled softly, coming to stand right in front of me, our chests touching. But not in a threatening or violent, or even uncomfortable way, it felt right. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have too. It slowly dawned on me. I blushed violently and looked down.

"You've imprinted on _me, _is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes," I nodded once at his words, "But if that's not what you want, say the word and I'm gone, you'll never see me again." My chest constricted and I shook my head.

"I'm just... sort of young." I said awkwardly.

He laughed, the sound musical and entrancing, I found myself leaning in closer to him. "Yes, yes, but until you're ready, just friends, okay?"

I nodded again, looking up at him. This man was _mine,_ he wanted _me._

"It's like... I'll be your friend when you need someone to talk to, your brother when you need protection, and one day, if you'll agree, your lover forever."

"When I'm older," I agreed determinedly. Neither of us said anything after that, he watched me as I stood there awkwardly, I was _so _not used to this romance thing.

"I think you're father's home." Carlisle said, pulling away and walking towards the window, preparing to open it. I instantly worried about being alone, but he smiled. "I'll be close by, no worries." He pulled my chin up and touched my nose before he vanished. I jumped back, realizing he was really gone, how had he done that?

I turned towards the dark room, preparing for something to jump out at me. But they didn't. Not even when I walked past the closet. I slid around the wall so I didn't have to walk in front of it. Someone laughed, and I knew who it was. I stuck my nose up indignantly.

I made it to the hallway with no harm done. I looked through the front window and saw Charlie closing his door, putting his keys back in his pocket. He would need to take them out when he got to the front door, I just don't usually lock it.

I slowly started walking down the creaky stairs, reaching the bottom as Charlie walked in the front door. The smell of pizza wafted in from the other room, hypnotizing Charlie and pulling him in after he bid me hello. I smiled, following him closely, grabbing my homework from next to the door and sitting at the table.

Just like a normal night, I thought. I grabbed a piece of the pepperoni pizza, slightly cold from sitting on the counter so long.

"We're you alright being left home alone?" Charlie asked around a bite of pizza. I nodded without looking up from the fractions worksheet. Though I stiffened slightly remembering the events of the past couple of hours.

"Just fine, dad. Though the floor is kinda' creaky." I told him, trying to bite back a sardonic smile.

"Good," He told me, being distracted by last night's scores in the newspaper. "I'll see what I can do about the wood flooring."

"Thanks," Though I was distracted. Because the more I thought about it, the more I realized, tonight was, actually, a great night. Carlisle would, and is now, mine.

**Overly used word: "Imprinting"**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Sorry it was so short, but that way I have to write more chapters, and I REALLY enjoy writing for you guys. I started out after the first chapter with nine reviews, and now I have 22! I counted and that equals 13 reviews more!**

**Review, I love 'em!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friend

**25 reviews before I even posted the third chapter, and minutes later I was already getting more, thank you soooooooooooooo much! "That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me!" - Scrooge.**

**By the way, Bella isn't bothered by blood in this story, just letting you know.**

**So read on... (I sounded stupid...don't care!)**

**Song for this chapter: Animal – Neon Trees**

**Friend**

…**...**

I slept soundly that night, Carlisle's energy ever so present, though I never saw him. School the next day was a different story, for I knew Carlisle had to leave for work, thinking that school would be a safe enough place for me to be alone.

But he was wrong, the small junior high was crowded with snobby girls that would do anything for a chance to pick on me or any other girl that didn't wear shorts up to their mid-thigh. I grabbed onto my necklace and thought only of Carlisle as I was backed up between two walls in the girl's locker room.

"Bella," One glared at me, sticking her nose up and resting a hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. One of the girls snorted, and another laughed.

I turned towards them, letting my guard down, the next time I looked back, a dainty fist collided with my nose. I stumbled backwards, holding my hand over my face to stop the blood from streaming over my chin and ruining my white shirt.

I shoved past their shocked faces into the gym where my gym teacher, Mr. Seeler sat reading the newspaper. He looked up at me swiftly, to see me trying to hold back tears. He got me tissues and tried to apply pressure to it, to stop the bleeding, but I whimpered in pain.

"Bella," I nodded at my name, "What happened?" I gave up on trying not to cry and started to say too many things at once. He shook his head, "I don't understand what you're saying." He took my hand and placed it over my nose, so I would keep the tissue from falling, then lead me to the nurse's office across the hallway from the north gym.

The woman at the office looked at me for a second, silent, before reaching quickly for the phone and handing it to me. Being in a small town, even a small injury was treated as a major issue. I sighed, my tears under control, but my eyes still red and puffy. I felt my nose swelling under my fingers and worried that it was more than just a bloody nose.

I tried Charlie's number first, but he didn't pick up and I figured he must be out. I imagined his phone still lying on his desk, vibrating as I called him twice.

Next, I punched in Carlisle's phone number, part of me hoping that he didn't pick up. But part of me wishing that he would hold me until all the pain went away.

My heartbeat picked up loudly when I first heard his voice.

"Carlisle," I whispered. The woman from the office looked at me once, before returning to her conversation with Mr. Seeler.

"Yes? Isabella?" He asked me worriedly.

"I got a bloody nose during gym and I can't get a hold of Charlie, could you come pick me up?"

He didn't wait a second before he answered. "Yes, of course, I'll be there soon."

I set the phone down quietly, they all looked at me. "Dr. Cullen's coming to pick me up," I told them softly. One of the lady's in the back of the office looked at me incredulously and went back to her work. I turned towards my gym teacher.

"Are you in pain?" Mr. Seeler asked, taking the soaked through tissue from me and replacing it with a new one.

"No- Yes, a little bit, but it's mostly numb." He didn't have time to voice his worries, because the bell rang over the intercom, making both of us jump. The sixth graders stared at me as they walked by, but I didn't care, I only worried about what Carlisle would do. I didn't know if vampires got mad easily, and what they, or he, would do when he figured out that this wasn't an accident.

Children slowly thinned out as they went back to their classrooms. I stared up at the large intercom in the corner of the ceiling as the bell rang again a few minutes later.

Not even a minute later, I heard Carlisle walking down the hallway, his footsteps getting louder as he got closer. I reluctantly looked towards his worried face. "Bella," He whispered, tucking his finger under my chin to keep my head tilted back.

I sighed exasperated as he turned towards the shocked faces staring at him. My gym teacher smiled politely, grabbing the clip board so Carlisle could sign me out. "Thank you," He muttered, scribbling his name, than labeling 'sick' next to my name. He placed it back on the counter carefully and turned towards me.

"Do you need your backpack?" I shook my head no and he smiled pitifully. I glared at him and he looked away. "Your jacket?"

"Didn't bring one," My voice was muffled by the scratchy paper. He laughed once, not amused by my decision this morning. He shrugged out of his black one and handed it to me as he lead me from the school building.

I noticed he still had his purple scrubs on and I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry if I interrupted something." He shrugged as he opened the car door for me.

"It's fine, your more important to me than anything in this world, if I was on the other side of the earth and you were hurt, I'd be there in a second." He crouched down next to my door, slowly taking the tissue off my face, the dried blood peeling away with it.

His eyebrows scrunched together in worry as his thumbs wiped away the fresh blood. He slowly leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then pulled away to feel for bumps, I flinched, and he stopped, starting to feel along my cheekbones instead.

When he was done he dropped his hands and slowly stood up. I looked at him, scared by his conclusion.

"I think it's broken," He finally said, I nodded in disappointment. But instead of getting into the car, he surprised me by taking my face between his hands. "Who did this to you?" He asked angrily.

I looked calmly back at him, expecting his reaction. "I don't know, there were too many, I didn't see who it was."

"Boys?" His eyes started to turn darker, almost a fierce black. This was the first time I was ever even slightly frightened by him.

"No, some girls from my gym class. It's only girls, they split us up from the boys." He nodded curtly, about to remove his hands from my face. But I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling an incredible urge to be held. He held onto me gratefully, as if he needed me too.

Though he pulled away after a few seconds, "I need to get you to the hospital," He looked at his watch. "My shifts over, I was planning to get off early and pick you up," I tried to smile at him, but again, I didn't know if it looked quite right.

He got in the opposite side of the car, not bothering to buckle himself. Opening the middle console, he pulled out a box of tissues. I looked at him incredulously, knowing he didn't need to use them, he shrugged. "In case of emergencies,"

I smiled, tilting my head back and trying to clot the blood. The hospital came into view quickly, and before I knew it, Carlisle was already punching in the numbers to unlock the door through the back entrance. I watched him as his graceful fingers pressed the small metal buttons and his amused smile as he caught me.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him as he opened the door for me. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said, turning to look at him. Our shoulders touched lightly as he lead me down the hallway towards the back rooms. He stopped once at one of the circular desks that held charts for the rooms that they were next to. I watched curiously as he talked to the nurses, how he denied their flirting, and how he handled things directly.

"There's an empty room back here," He said, sliding his hand to the small of my back and leading me further into the building until there was practically no one. He told me to sit down, I followed directions and collapsed into a seat ungracefully.

He opened one of the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a skinny bandage, it looked like the ones that you use to prevent snoring. I told him so, and he laughed loudly, sitting down on the black rolling stool. He used a clean wipe, to rid my nose of any blood before he put the bandage on. His cold fingers felt good, and I knew he could tell, because his fingers lingered longer than necessary.

"There's not much more I can do," He said pulling away. "You'll just have to let it heal on it's own, it won't take too long, though." I smiled gratefully, not saying anything. He smiled back and took my hand, pulling me from the bed with the crinkly paper.

"Where's your coat?" He asked suddenly, looking around me. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You didn't notice before?" I asked him, looking towards the floor, embarrassed. He didn't say anything, just opened the door. "Sorry, it's in the car." I told him.

"Bella, Bella." He said.

"I think you're a great friend, Dr. Cullen." I told him randomly, walking through the door with him behind me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when I hurt myself, I'll have a doctor around." He laughed loudly, I turned to look at him. His eyes shone when he smiled, he began to look younger than I thought he was.

"How old are you, Carlisle?" I asked him, stepping into pace beside him.

He was silent for a second, "Probably about 350 years," He told me reluctantly.

I smiled widely, "Cool."

"Only you," He chuckled, poking my side. I nodded, elbowing him.

"Yup."

**Most over used word: "Smile"**

**Did you like it? It's like... too early, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'll try to fix them later... too tired...**

**Review! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Nicknames

**A/N So, I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this for you.**

**Thanks to **mecrazy25, Im..In., lilquackers77, biteorimprintonme, izzy, natzbadfairy, LeanneLeachyyy, , amberxoxo, Conan in love, kaylamarie2012, **StopTheMadness****, for reviewing, thank you all a bunch!**

**Song for this chapter: Shine With Me – P.O.D**

**Forever**

…...

The sky cracked loudly with thunder, seconds later another lightning bolt hit the ground. I pulled my hood up and sighed, but flinched and rubbed my nose lightly. Then began my long trike home through the rain. I hadn't even made it five steps when, out of the corner of my eye, I recognized the black Mercedes parked against the curb.

Reaching the door quickly, I opened it excitedly. "Hey, Carlisle." I said, placing my backpack on the floor and losing my footing as I tried to get in. He grabbed my arm to keep me from hitting my head, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Be careful, Bella." He said, exasperated. I gave him a smirk and shrugged my dainty shoulders.

"Sorry."

"Such a klutz," He said to himself, pulling away so I could get in the car.

"What?" I asked curiously, though I had heard him.

"Nothing," He said innocently, reaching over to buckle me, because I always seemed to forget. "How is your nose?" He asked, turning to look at me quickly as he shifted the car into reverse.

"It's feeling better," I told him, looking out the car window.

"That's good." He subtly took my hand, so the people staring wouldn't see. I held his cold hand tightly in my own, as they rested against the middle console.

We sat in a comfortable silence, once in a while I would look at him, to make sure this was real. And seconds after I did, he would too. When we caught each other, we would look away awkwardly and laugh.

He pulled into the empty driveway and I stupidly remembered that Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight, he had some conference in Seattle. "You're welcome to come in." I told him as he parked the car. He turned to smile mischievously at me, a small sparkle in his eyes.

"That wouldn't be very proper of me," He said reluctantly, letting go of my hand. I sighed, annoyed,

"So?"

He chuckled, "Fine,"

"Cool," I opened my car door at the same time Carlisle did, though a second later, he was standing in front of me. "Carlisle," I complained, "You know that scares me." He caressed my cheek.

"Sorry, darling." His British accent slipped out as he called me darling.

"I love your accent," I commented, leaning into his hand. I thought about what he said for a second, "And how you called me darling."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He dropped his hand from my face, grabbing mine as we walked slowly into the house. I unlocked the door with the key from under the welcome mat, and lead him to the couch. I plopped down, and he did the same, but he made it look much too graceful.

He looked at me with a smirk, I grabbed the remote, lying down to rest my head on his lap. He ran his hand over my hair as I tried to find a good channel.

"Anything," He said after I asked him what he wanted to watch. "As long as I get to be here with you."

"That was really sweet, Carlisle." I dropped the remote on the floor after picking a random channel. I let my feet dangle off the other end of the couch, and one of my arms was falling off the edge of the couch.

I closed my eyes for a second, relaxing at the touch of Carlisle's soft fingers against my scalp. But when I next opened them, it hadn't only been a minute, it seemed as if it had been hours. I couldn't find Carlisle, I sat up quickly, calling his name, no answer.

"Carlisle," I whimpered, it had gotten cold and I wrapped my arms around myself. "Where are you?" I stood up from the couch, but came face to face with something as soon as I was on my feet. I screamed and fell back.

"My father isn't here, sweet Isabella." He stepped forward, but I still couldn't see his face.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, curling my legs to my chest, trying to be as small as possible.

"I didn't do anything, he left of his own free will." What he said hurt me, a tear ran down my cheek and I knew he was smiling. But I tried not to show how much it _really _hurt me.

"Liar!" I screamed, finding the bravery that I thought was well hidden among me.

His evil laugh floated among the room, rebounding off the pale walls and getting trapped in the corners of my mind.

A flash of white brightened the room for a second, I could hear something in the distance. "It's time for me to go, but trust me, you're never safe." And he was gone.

I sat up screaming, Carlisle jumped up to look at me. "Bella, you're alright, you're alright." He took me into his arms, I held on to him tightly, gripping his shirt in my small fingers, pulling him to me. He slid me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me as I crumpled into a weeping pile.

A dull gray slowly filtered in through the windows, I was scared to learn it was morning.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, startling him with the sound of my voice.

"I won't, I promise." He looked startled as he listened carefully, he could just hear Charlie's cruiser pulling onto the road. "But... I have too now, I'll be back soon..." He looked thoughtful for a minute, "Act sick, I don't usually advise it, but this probably isn't the best time to be at school." I nodded once, and he was gone. I could hear his tires crunching against the small pebbles a few seconds later.

I lay there, afraid to turn, until Charlie came in. He saw me lying pitifully, and came to me first before his bedroom. I closed my eyes, and I felt his rough hand on my forehead. "You're not warm, Bella, you're going to school..." He trailed off when I opened my eyes, which were red and puffy from crying all night, and had dark circles under them.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and left me lying there. Another sob broke through my depressed haze and the sound of wet boots stopped for a second. He sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, Bells." But I still heard him talking to someone over the phone.

"Sleep, I called the school." He walked up the stairs drowsily.

"Thanks, dad." I said, my voice breaking.

"No problem." I heard his door close with an audible 'click.'

I groggily got up from the couch, and stumbled up the stairs to my room. I fell onto my bed in a heap, and before I fell asleep a heavenly voice called out to me. "I'm here, darling, I will never leave you." His cool hand rubbed my back as I fell asleep lying on my stomach.

"_My Bella," I looked up towards the bright sky, falling backwards but never hitting the ground. Two cold arms wrapped around my waist, catching me._

"_Carlisle, my angel." I traced his lips as he leaned in closer, he dipped his head and we were in bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but the scene started getting darker. Instead of sunshine, it was the night sky. And instead of Carlisle, it was his son._

_I stumbled back, touching my lips as they burned. "You will be mine, and don't forget that." There was warning in his voice, it startled me and I fell back, this time hitting the cold hard ground. He hovered above me, threateningly close, "Mine." He leaned on closer. "And Carlisle will pay for what he has done."_

_He began to shimmer, disappearing, I shoved him as he was about to touch me, but my hands went right through his ghostly figure._

"_Never, Carlisle will save me." But he was gone already._

I gasped as I woke, Carlisle held me to him. And whispered sweet nothings into my ear, as he did. He did everything to calm her down, but with only one thing left, he sighed.

The rose bud which is so sweet

I act as if it is a treat

A suckle honeybee

It can see

It can see all above, the mountaintops, the oceans, and forests and more

It sucks of the subtle core

I sit under a shade

I dream of long brown curls cascade

A sweet voice, a melody

It may bring back a memory

I share those times with her so kind

With us is held a special bind

We are one, do not forget

Of our times do not regret

Because our love is sacred, is held by only us

Is held with only trust

He wrote this by himself, as he sat at home and dreamed, he dreamed of the day when he would share his life, past, and special times with the one whom he would trust forever.

"I love you, Bella, please don't torture yourself with thoughts of my son, but think of me, because I shall give my all to protect you for the longest time to come."

Her eyes were closed, she was asleep, this time only dreaming of _her _angel, her Carlisle.

**Most over used word: lol, I can't think of one... "Nose?" or "Forget?"**

**What did you think? Sorry the ending was kind of sappy. But the poem was written by a good friend of mine. It's title honeybee. **

**Review! I love to know what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6: Guest Speaker

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Song/songs for this chapter: Ghosts 'N' Stuff – Deadmau5, What If – Ashley Tisdale**

**Guest Speaker**

…...

"Bella," I was shaken awake the next morning in a rush, "It's time for school, you're going today." I groaned and sat up in bed, resting a hand on my head to try and slow down the sudden rush of blood.

"Yes, yes, dad." I shoved him away and he grunted, leaving me to my own devices. I coughed once before putting my cold feet on the floor, I shrieked and fell back when the floor was frozen. Grumbling, I picked myself up and ran, making it to the carpeting of the floor, my clothes.

I grabbed a clean shirt and pants, before slowly changing, dreading my day of school. When I was ready, I grabbed my book from the dresser and closed the door quietly behind me. "Dad?" I called as I stumbled down the stairs. But he was gone, and in his parking spot, Carlisle's shiny Mercedes sat waiting patiently.

I picked up a granola bar, rushing out the door quickly, just excited to see him. He was leaning against his car door, flinging his car keys around his finger. But he stopped when he saw me, putting them in his pocket and opening his arms. I hugged him tightly, but he pulled away seconds later to look at me.

"You're going to be late to school, we should probably go." He walked with me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I touched his arm lightly before slipping and falling in. He laughed lightly and was still smiling when he gracefully got in on his side.

It didn't take us long to get to school, with his driving it didn't, anyway. But I was surprised to see him getting out as I did. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I promised your science teacher a while back that I would come and talk to your class. I thought, that- that today would be a goody day because, I know you don't want to be alone."

"I've never seen you stutter before, Dr. Cullen." People were staring at us as we entered the building together, and they were surprised when I hit his arm playfully as he said something embarrassing. They started to tell rumors as Carlisle kept looking at me, a slight sparkle of adoration in his eyes.

It was fortunate that my homeroom was in science, so I got to be with Carlisle just a bit longer than I would have otherwise. He would look at me every few minutes, sometimes winking when he caught me staring. I tried not to watch him as he set up the power point on my teacher's ancient computer.

My teacher came to the front of the class room after the bell rang and the pledge was said. "This is Dr. Cullen," Carlisle looked up from the keyboard. "He's being gracious enough to speak to the science classes today." She paused and looked at the board for announcements. "There is an unexpected block scheduling today, there will be no elective classes today, only required classes. Including math, science, social studies, and English." The kid next to me had raised his hand, and was now waving it around to get the teacher's attention. "Yes?"

"What is Dr. Cullen going to be talking about?" My teacher turned to look at Carlisle, he cleared his throat before responding.

"Emergency surgeries, I'll show some x-rays, hopefully nothing too boring." He gave a small, nervous smile. He noticed me staring and nodded his head at me once. I laughed.

My teacher coughed awkwardly before going to stand next to Carlisle, and to put her password in so he could access the account. I watched them for a moment, before being distracted by the ticking of my watch. When I looked back up, they were in conversation with each other, and I looked away, bored.

I was doodling when one of my friends came to sit next to me, they looked at Carlisle before turning towards me. "Someone has a crush," She said in a sing song voice. I knew Carlisle would be smiling. I glared at her before putting my notebook in my binder, zipping it and sitting back to wait for the bell to ring, so I could go to social studies.

"So?" I asked smugly, she stared, not expecting my answer. "Doesn't everybody have a crush on Dr. Cullen?"

"I guess so," She shrugged turning away from me, trying to tie her hair back into a ponytail. The bell rang, making her jump and pull some of her hair out. I waved slightly to Carlisle as I tried to get out of my stool, and he smiled politely back at me.

I stopped at my locker, to grab my social studies book, when I opened it a piece of paper fell out. It slid carelessly into the middle of the hallway, I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it into my pocket. Then slammed my locker shut and hurried to social studies, Mr. Nicks always shut the door twenty seconds before the bell rang, and if you weren't in the room, you had to sit out in the hallway until he let you in.

I made it just as he was about to close it. "Sorry, Mr. Nicks, I dropped my book." He nodded and patted my shoulder as I walked past him, he was my favorite teacher. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang and I sighed with relief, if you weren't in the blue part of you seat, already sitting, you were counted tardy. And it didn't matter that I was his best student, he still marked me off.

Half way through the lesson, after wondering about what Carlisle would be teaching right now, the boy, Tod, behind me poked my back to get my attention, "Did you get my note?" I had completely forgotten about the ragged notebook paper I had stuffed into my pocket in my rush to get to class. I took it out and shook my head.

_Be my girlfriend?_

I was frozen in my seat, Tod was the one of the smartest boys in school, and he wanted me to be his girlfriend? My hand clenched around the paper when I remembered Carlisle. I took my pencil out of my pocket, where I kept it instead of the clip on my binder.

_I can't_

I slid it to him under the desks, trying to look nonchalant, he took it quickly. I heard the pencil scribbling quickly before it landed back on my desk.

_Why not? Do you already have a boyfriend?_

I sighed and picked up my pencil again.

_I do, sort of._

He didn't respond again, I thought he had given up. But when the bell rang, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the lockers.

"Who?" He asked, his voice breaking with jealousy. His piercing blue eyes captivated me as they read my face.

"He doesn't go to school here." I was hoping he would stop questioning me, because I didn't want to be late to my next class. He didn't say anything,

"One day, maybe, but could we be friends?" I nodded my head, stunned that a boy wanted to be my friend, and was willing to wait to be my boyfriend. I was used to Tod singing Pokemon songs and talking about sports with his best friend.

"Sure." The bell rang and we were still standing in the hallway, I cursed under my breath and started heading towards math. He followed me, his next class math, also.

He caught up to me, subtly taking my hand, I looked at him, but it felt right. Halfway there, we passed the science room and I heard Carlisle's deep, compassionate voice and a sudden wave of guilt hit me full force. I didn't want to hurt him, but would he understand? He had told me that he would first be my protector, my brother, would he want me to have a relationship with someone my age, as I aged for him?

I sighed, but still didn't pull my hand from Tod's warm one. We pulled apart as we reached the closed door to Mrs. Lexington's room. She gave us a witty remark as we walked to our seats.

"Bathroom, right?" We nodded, it was our cover story. She sighed, but didn't mark us tardy. That was one thing I loved about Mrs. Lexington, she was a push over. She surprised us with a game of silent ball. Nobody ever passed to me, except today, I was the only one Tod passed to.

The bell rang too soon, signaling lunch. I walked down the stairs slowly, Tod next to me, but both of us silent. "Thanks for passing to me." I said as he waited for me at my locker.

"No problem," He smiled sweetly, and gestured towards the cafeteria. We walked side by side, shoulders touching, the two eighth graders holding the doors open made gagging faces at us, but we ignored them.

We even sat next to each other at the lunch table, when we weren't talking, I listened to all the things Carlisle taught in science, the kids couldn't stop talking about it. Butterflies were forming in my stomach, but it wasn't nerves, it was guilt. I knew Carlisle would see us together in class, because we had the same schedule. Tod was the only kid in seventh grade that I had every class with. After lunch we went to English, and then we had Science. The last class of the day.

Lunch went by too quickly, already people we outside in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring. Not many kids stayed in the cafeteria, even when it was raining, which it was today. Tod stayed with me, he would look at me and smile, innocent touches, such as shoulders and knees rubbing together, made his smile widen.

I took his hand under the table, anxious to feel his in mine again. He took it and held mine tightly, even when our hands got warm and clammy, we didn't let go. This was my first relationship with a boy at school, boys in Arizona always seemed repulsed by me, so I was trying to soak this in by little touches, such as hand holding.

The bell rang, knocking us out of our own little world. "I'll see you in English," He smiled as we parted ways so we could go to our lockers, which were conveniently located on different sides of the school. I had my own little group of five lockers right next to the bathroom, and his was by the cafeteria. Everyone in the group with me, was my friend, my locker buddies as we called each other. I knew none of them before this year.

"What's up with Tod and you?" Melissa asked me, raising her eyebrows in a teasing way. I shrugged, hoping Carlisle wasn't listening to me right now.

"He asked me to be his boyfriend, and I declined, but when he didn't give up, I sort of agreed." I said quietly, knowing that if Carlisle wanted, he could still hear me.

She smiled in a congratulatory way, "Almost every girl in seventh grade wants Tod to be their boyfriend."

"I know," I shrugged my shoulders, noticing Tod coming closer, trying to make it through the crowd of sixth graders.

I met him halfway and he smiled gratefully at me, he was happy that he didn't have to keep shoving sixth graders away. English class was close to my locker and we were the first ones there. Our seats were on different sides of the room, but we kept stealing glances at one another.

Mrs. Rutherford was a feisty lady, always angry at someone, or laughing loudly at something someone said. She handed out blank books and told us to get in groups of two. I instantly went to Tod, and he scooted two desks together so we would be closer.

"You're going to design these books yourself, with memories from seventh grade, people will sign it, and you will take them home the last day of school." There were excited murmurs, Tod grabbed a Sharpie before Mrs. Rutherford was even done giving the instructions, and signed his name inside the front cover.

After coloring my cover and talking to Tod, getting almost no work done, we were excused before the bell. "Have a good day," Mrs. Rutherford said loudly as we slipped quickly through the door.

The bell rang, and Tod and I were already standing outside of Mrs. Gilligan's room. I dropped my binder off at my desk, and tried to sneak up on Carlisle as he was erasing something on the chalkboard. "Bella," He said happily, turning around. I smiled sheepishly.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against Mrs. Gilligan's desk. He laughed, Mrs. Gilligan turned to look at us, I nodded once at her in greeting. She smiled before going back to her work.

"Did you have a good lunch?" He made a face at me, before turning around to continue erasing the chalk.

I slowly walked over to my seat, Tod was watching me with raised eyebrows, but I just smiled at him.

Carlisle greeted all of us once we were all seated, and after Mrs. Gilligan made us say thank you, and hello's and told us that we should be grateful for him coming because he was a busy man. I rolled my eyes at the last part. Carlisle saw and winked at me as he was leaning against the wall, waiting to be properly introduced.

I sat, or more like perched excitedly on the edge of my seat. He stepped forward and began to explain what exactly he does. He told us about all of the different surgeons there were, and explained that he was a general surgeon.

He made us guess at what Orthopedic meant. I knew, because he had told me days before. I raised my hand anyway, hoping he would forget and pick me. When no one could guess, and the latest guess was straight bone, he reluctantly picked me.

"Straight child." I said quickly. He nodded once, explaining that a lot of what he did included orthopedic surgeons.

He told us many interesting stories about what he sees in the emergency room, he had x-rays and a bunch of information on the human body. He handed out suckers, and at the end of class, donated the left overs to Mrs. Gilligan.

Then the bell rang, kids were gathered around him, asking him questions, or showing them injuries they got in the past. I stood next to him, my backpack already filled. I sighed in annoyance, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I wanted to leave, but Carlisle was my ride home.

I didn't know Tod was next to me until he grabbed my arm, pulling me away. I didn't know it, but Carlisle's bright golden eyes were watching me, saddened, he had heard what I told Melissa earlier. In fact he had heard the whole conversation in social studies. But he wouldn't stop her, this was her life. He was supposed to be there for her, and he would be.

"Bella, can I see your phone." I nodded and fished it out of my pocket. He took it quickly, fidgeting as he put his phone number in. When he handed it back to me, our fingers touched and he lingered longer than necessary, "I'll call you later, don't want to miss my bus." He turned around and practically ran down the hallway. Only after he stole a kiss upon my cheek. It left a tingling sensation and I touched it lightly.

"Bella, ready?" Carlisle asked, his voice strained, from behind me. I nodded in a daze. Had he seen that? He took my backpack from me, tossing it over his shoulder, his envelope of x-rays in his other hand.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, once we were outside. He didn't look at me, but once we rounded the corner where no one would see us, he backed me up against the wall, dropping his things carelessly. He grabbed my face in his hands,

My breath caught in my throat. "I will do anything for you, I will wait for you, but _you _are _mine._" I nodded once, paralyzed by his piercing gaze. "You will _always _be mine." He said possessively. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he dropped his hands.

"Of course," I whispered against his chest. His hand ran through my hair, keeping my head in place. "As you are mine, this-this relationship, if it is one, with Tod, it won't last. But you-you're always there."

He pulled back and wiped the hair out of my eyes. "Always, _mine._"

**Hope you liked it, sorry I haven't updated in a while... so hopefully the long chapter will make up for that. **

**I was drinking Sunkist (Not mine) when I wrote this, so if something doesn't make sense, it was probably because I was giggling too much to think it through.**

**Ummm...Review! Please... (After thought)**


	7. Chapter 7: Little Romance

**Sorry this story is Bella being so young, but I've managed it longer than I thought, and it's been out of control, I haven't meant it to be this way. But pretty soon (hopefully) she'll be older. Stick with me. (If that made any sense...)**

**Should I write another story in Carlisle's point of view, or should I just write in it once and a while? I'm having trouble deciding.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Song/songs for this chapter: I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat, Right Here - Staind**

**Little Romance**

…**...**

"Carlisle?" I looked up from where my head was resting against his chest.

"Mhmmm?" He hummed happily. I smiled at him, he removed his eyes from the television set to look down at me.

"What's your favorite color?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked as he turned away. He was quiet for a moment as he contemplated his answer.

"Red," He said, removing his arm from resting on the back of the couch to wrap around me. I scooted closer to him, laying an arm over his stomach. "What about you?" He asked, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"I'll tell you, but first answer me this." I paused, waiting for confirmation, he nodded once. "Why?" He sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Tough one," He muttered, his slight accent twisting his words, making me smile.

"It's not that hard."

"Because it's a royal color, it doesn't tire you to look at, it's comfortable, there's many reasons." I looked at him curiously, my head tilted slightly, a wrinkle formed between my eyebrows and he smoothed it out with his thumb. "No wrinkles for you." He said, using a perfect Russian accent.

I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. Rolling onto my back, I moved my head to rest on his lap, and he went back to trying to untangle my hair with his fingers. "Now, tell me what your favorite color is."

"Probably red or green, like a dark green."

"Why?"

I laughed at his question. "For red, the same reasons as you. Green? Because in Arizona, you would never see green, I was deprived from a world of green until I moved back here."

He sighed thoughtfully and we both went back to the silence, except from the slight hum of the refrigerator and the animated voices in the television.

"What about your favorite movie?" I asked randomly. He laughed, and stopped playing with my hair to caress my cheek.

"Don't have one," He said, lightly tracing patterns over my skin with his fingers.

"Really?" I sat up restlessly, sitting on my knees as I leaned back against the armrest. I looked at him incredulously.

"Come back and I'll try to think of one." He told me reluctantly, grabbing my arm precariously and pulling me back when I wavered with the decision. Going back to the same position, he grabbed my hand and wrapped his other arm around me so I couldn't have escaped. I played with the fine hairs on his arm while he was thinking, and started to roll down his sleeve, and roll it back up when I got bored.

"Bella," He said annoyed, I narrowed my eyes at him and stopped. He had one sleeve down and one sleeve up.

"The Odyssey," He finally said, rolling his other sleeve back up. "I'm going to regret this, what about you?" I ignored his first comment.

"The Titanic."

"That's a great movie, very sad though." I nodded my head, already thinking up a new question to ask him.

"Book?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" I nodded my head again, not saying anything. "Paradise General, I haven't finished it, but it's good." He took a deep breath, "You?"

"Ender's Game." He smiled sweetly, touching my nose lightly.

"Haven't read it, it's good, huh?" He looked off in the distance, thinking.

"Very good," I yawned, and snuggled closer to him.

My cell phone lying on the coffee table started to ring, as if on cue, Carlisle's did too. I grabbed it quickly, jumping from the couch, Carlisle watched me walk away sadly before grabbing his too.

"Hello?" I asked, a small smile in my voice.

"Bella?" Tod's voice was filled with relief, it instantly calmed me.

"Yup." I said enthusiastically.

"Sorry I ran off so quickly yesterday-"

I cut him off, "It's fine."

"What are you doing later?" He asked, someone was laughing in the background, and I smiled at Tod's nervousness.

"Nothing," I said softly.

"Could I take you to a movie?" A grin spread over my face.

"Sure." I heard him sigh in relief.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at three." I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

I laughed, "Great," We hung up after I gave him my address. I walked quietly back into the living room.

Carlisle had his back to me as he looked thoughtfully out the window, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the phone to his ear."Yes, Alice, of course."

When I made my entrance known, Carlisle turned to look at me, rolling his eyes at Alice's behavior. From what I had heard, she was quite energetic.

"I'll see you then." There was a pause. "Yes, yes, I love you too, God bless." He hung up, smiling slightly at me as he sat back down, I cuddled up next to him. He rolled a strand of my hair around his finger absentmindedly.

"Do you need to get ready?" Carlisle asked me, I was confused at first, until I realized that he must have heard my conversation. I didn't say anything at first,

"Probably."

"You should go, I'll be down here when you're done." I reluctantly pulled myself from his embrace, and stumbled up the stairs, tripping over the hem of my pajama pants.

"Be careful," He said without turning around. I rolled my eyes as he had, and picked myself up, running the rest of the way, being the little rebel that I was. Thankfully I didn't trip again, embarrassing me further.

I jumped in the shower, then back out when I realized the water was cold. I brushed my hair, and threw my pajamas on again so I could get to my bedroom. When I reached it, after running, I grabbed a pair of gray jeans and a light blue, fitting button up top with flowers around the shoulders. I braided my hair, and threw on some clean socks and my dark purple converses.

"What a fashion statement," Carlisle said teasingly when I found him in the kitchen, putting a grilled cheese onto a plate, then setting it on the cluttered table.

"Thanks." I looked at the food, "And thanks for lunch." He laughed and sat down across from me. He grabbed his cell phone when it vibrated, I looked up at him through my eye lashes as I took a bite from my sandwich.

I caught him stuffing it into his pocket in annoyance and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Nothing," He muttered. I didn't believe him, but again, didn't ask.

Halfway through my meal, he slid a movie case across the table. "Seen it?" He asked curiously. I shook my head, taking a drink of water. He picked it up again, then took my hand, I tried to get another bite from my sandwich but I dropped it onto the plate, reluctantly following Carlisle.

He slid it into the player. I curled up, like a cat, next to him. "I think you'll love it," He said as he pressed play. I didn't say anything, but smiled.

Only halfway through the movie, which I actually found quite enjoyable, the doorbell rang, I picked myself up from the couch. Carlisle followed me, "It's three." He said, stopping a few feet away.

I opened the door, at the same time trying to smooth my hair down. When Tod first saw me, he quickly took my hand.

"Have fun, Bella." I turned and smiled at Carlisle. Tod did too, surprised though, because he hadn't seen him at first.

"Thanks for the great presentation yesterday, Dr. Cullen." Carlisle didn't say anything but smiled slightly at the boy.

I was lead away silently through the brisk air. "Is it alright if we walk?"

"Yes," It was quiet for a few minutes after that, Tod took my hand as a car passed us, spraying water into the air.

"Why was Dr. Cullen there?" Tod asked curiously.

"My dad works a lot, Carlisle's just there to watch me on the weekends." Tod nodded thoughtfully, squeezing my hand.

"That's nice of him, what about his family though?" I laughed slightly and ignored the person driving by as she stared at us.

"I guess his family doesn't live here, they come to visit sometimes though." Again, another spell of silence.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Haven't asked, just seemed kind of personal, you know?"

"Yeah, is he not married?" I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Nah," I confirmed verbally.

"I'm surprised," We didn't say anything more as we made it to the theater, Tod held the door open for me, and bought us tickets to see a random movie. What we saw didn't matter to either of us.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as the movie started, I couldn't help comparing him to Carlisle, though. Carlisle always felt more mature, more of a protection. I knew if some flying monkeys attacked us, Carlisle could save me, and I didn't think that just because he was a vampire. Tod on the other hand, I had a feeling would try, but not succeed, we would probably both be evil monkey food.

The movie went by quickly, the whole time I kept wishing it was Carlisle with his arm around me, or holding my hand.

"Did you like it?" I was shaken from my silent reverie,

"Yeah, it was okay, you?"

"Yes," He walked me home with light conversation, that conveniently had me laughing loudly, I stumbled into the road and he had to pull me back.

"Silly girl," He swung me around, our faces close together. Everything went in slow motion as he leaned forward, his soft lips touched mine for only a second before he pulled back, holding me at arms length. I stared at him with wide eyes, but only for a quick moment before I smiled.

"Wow,"

He kissed me again, longer this time. When he pulled away, rain started falling heavily, and his blue eyes shone brightly in the fog. He pulled me to him, again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and we started walking again.

Me made it to my front porch, and as I was about to open the door, he grabbed my hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing each knuckle softly. I knew we were moving too fast, but I couldn't help it.

"I'll call you, we should do that again sometime."

I nodded, "Definitely."

He kissed my cheek before walking away, he looked over his shoulder, "Bye Bella," He gave a curt wave and was gone around the bend.

I watched his back for a second, the rain pouring down my face as I turned towards the house again.

Carlisle was on the other side of the door as I opened it, his eyes looked pain, and there was a forced smile on his face. "Have fun?" He asked through his clenched jaw. I nodded once before walking to his tense form, standing directly in front of him.

I stood on my tiptoes and looked him in the eye, grabbing his hand as he tried to step back. I tangled my fingers in his hair and leaned forward, our noses almost touching.

"What's your favorite song?"

…**...**

**CPOV**

**(Just a short drabble on his thoughts about Tod.)**

…**...**

Bella was supposed to be _mine. _How could she do this to me? But how could I not let her? As I hold her small form in my arms, I realize that she is mine, she will _always_ be mine. How could I get mad at her?

She was my angel, my light, my life, and I would be damned if someone stole her from me. I would be damned if I let myself lose her.

I would let her live this life, this little romance with Tod, and I will be there for her, and when her heart gets broken, and she feels her first heartbreak, it will be me who is her strength, her wall to lean against.

I love you my darling, Isabella.

**(Creepy, right? Creepy and possessive.) But please review!**

**Most over used word: "Nodded"**

**P.S. If you're reading my other story Because You Live, there's a poll on my profile for it. **

**Just want you guys to know, it is you who encourages me to write, just tell me what you would like to see, tell me what you think should happen. Because you guys are the one's who keep this story running, and to be honest, it's you who leads the direction of it.**

**-CC1645**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Years

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't going to be as long.**

**Song/songs for this chapter: Better Than Me – Hinder, Heavy in Your Arms – Florence + The Machine**

**P.S. Some of you are wondering why Tod is even in this story... To be honest, I didn't know at first, but I think I kept him because it helped her age, matured her, she made it through the years. But trust me, Tod is no longer.**

**Came Back**

…...

He pulled my hands from his face, but held both of them as they fell lank at my side. "We can't keep doing this, Isabella."

"Keep doing what?"

"Pretending."

"I don't understand," I stepped away from him, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"It hurts, to-to see you with him." He let go of me, and caressed my cheek carefully.

"I'm sorry," My voice cracked, and I flinched when he tried to comfort me.

"Ragazza cara, I know you don't mean it." I shook my head, and pulled away from him completely. "I'll go, but remember that...If you need me, I'm here." He looked at me once, a silent plead, before he was gone.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered again, my chest heaved as I tried to keep my crying silent. "You shouldn't be in pain because of me, forgive me." I balled my hands into fists, "I don't deserve it."

…...

_Two Years_

_Second year of high school_

…...

CPOV

I had to leave her, though I didn't want to. I knew this was for the better, I never really left her, though. I watched over her, protected her. I would wait until she came to me, until she was ready.

I didn't know when that would be, but I prayed it was soon.

I was a coward, I couldn't stand to see her with him. I promised her that I would always be there for her, but I left her, _I _was the one who left.

I didn't know if she would forgive me, but I prayed she would.

I kept her safe, I still loved her, and she was the only one I ever thought of. She consumed me entirely. I made sure she was always safe from Edward, and I watched over her as she slept, but she could never know I was there.

I didn't know if she would love me, but I prayed she did.

I listened to her quiet murmurs as she slept, I controlled the jealousy when she said Tod's name, but I also contained my adoration when she called my name. I held her in my arms when she cried, but I never showed myself to her.

I still prayed that one day she would come home.

…...

BPOV

"But we've been dating two years." He complained, tugging his dark hair from his eyes. "I _really _like you, Bella." I nodded, tilting my head and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"It's the last day of school, I tried being with you through high school, but it didn't work." I told him gently, tightening the strap to my backpack. "I'm sorry, I can't." I told him, turning away, leaving him behind me. I began to waver with my decision, just wanting to turn around and run to him, claiming that I didn't mean it. But I couldn't.

I knew I had hurt Carlisle, every passing second, that hole in my chest became more painful, the guilt just built and built and eventually crashed down to drown me in it's wake. I found myself crying at night, calling out to him.

"I'm coming, mi Angelo." I whispered to the brisk wind.

I didn't pull my hood down as the rain began to fall. I let it run down my face, off the ends of my hair, and drip down to the ground. It felt good, like I was part of the earth.

Walking past my home, I didn't stop until I reached the long strip of road, stopping at the overgrown drive, that, if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't notice it.

My feet moved on their own, gradually going faster, as I had aged only a year, my balance had grown considerably. I could run without the fear of tripping, and run I did. I had joined the school track team at the end of the year, I knew how to control my breathing, I outgrew being a klutz, and I was even one of the fastest kids, I broke a school record. I did all of that, because I was afraid of hurting myself, and having to see Carlisle. My cowardly actions seemed stupid to me now as I could see Carlisle's house around the bend. The adrenaline pumping through me jolted me forward, but I slowly stopped as I reached his dark red front door. His favorite color. A deep sob ripped through my chest, my tears mixing in with the ever tantalizing rain.

I didn't have a chance to knock before the door was flung open, revealing a petite woman with spiky black hair. She pulled me into a hug, and I watched her, slowly wrapping my arms around her, the water that soaked in through my clothes seeped onto her's, but she didn't notice. "Thank God you've come." I nodded, pulling away from her and slowly, but surely, ascending the stairs.

I was met at the top by two men, they looked frightening but as they parted for me to walk by, I knew I was over thinking appearances. One of them touched my shoulder as I walked by, and suddenly I felt the guilt disappear. A secret smile flitted across his face for a second before he pushed me towards the maple door in front of us.

"Bring him the happiness only you can."

"As I plan too."

I knocked on the door, but I wasn't prepared to hear the voice that floated around us as he called out to me. His masculine voice cracked pitifully, and my hand was shaking as I turned the metal door knob. I opened the heavy door slowly, it was dark in his office, and I didn't bother to turn the lights on.

"Carlisle?" I called out quietly. The door closed behind me and I was engulfed by darkness.

"Bella regazza?" Two cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Angelo," I leaned back into his rock hard chest.

"Si," I felt him inhale as he lowered his head to rest on my shoulder. "You have come back to me?"

"Of course," He ran his hand carefully over my hair, comfortingly caressing my cheek as he did so. He didn't reply, so I said the one thing that I knew he was waiting for. "Forever."

He let out a breath of air that I knew he had been holding, and kissed the top of my head lovingly. "Infine."

I laughed lightly, and fell to the ground, not denying myself any more, and allowing the tears to overflow. "My beauty, let out your pain, I'm here to hold you." He locked his arms around me, sinking to his knees.

"You should hate me," His laughed rebounded off of the walls. But I felt him shake his head in disappointment.

"I don't." My eyes had adjusted to the dark, so when he turned me around to face him, the guilt once again overwhelmed me. His hair was in his eyes, his black eyes hidden and the bruises under them visible. His shoulders slumped over like he was in pain, but the one thing that encouraged me was the bright smile that gleamed brightly in the dark. "I could never hate you, my darling." I leaned forward, my forehead resting against his chest, he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Carlisle?" He looked over his shoulder to his office door.

"Alice," Carlisle stood up, wrapping his arms under me to cradle me to his chest. I looked up at him as I wiped my tears away. He looked down at me, too, and held me tighter.

Alice smiled as she saw how protective Carlisle was being. "We want to meet her." She said, Carlisle sighed but smiled anyway. Alice disappeared down the stairs, though Carlisle stayed. He fidgeted for a second, before looking at me curiously as I tugged on his sweater sleeve.

"Are you alright?" He nodded, smiling at me before following Alice. "I'm sorry," I said, touching the darkening bruises under his eyes carefully. He stopped halfway down the stairs, and kissed my forehead.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He kissed my cheek, he pulled back an inch, and he was about to lean forward again, but we were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Are you going to let us meet her, or are you going to keep her to yourself?"

"I would very much like to keep her to myself." I elbowed him cautiously, he gave me a weird look before setting me down.

I turned towards him, "Thank you," Looking over towards the living room where everyone sat, I grabbed Carlisle's hand and made my way over to them.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and made me sit down next to him on the loveseat. I sat back, resting against the arm rest and facing Carlisle. He sighed and grabbed my legs, pulling them over his lap.

I shyly peaked at his family as they laughed at our behavior. Carlisle touched my nose lightly, his trademark, then turned towards his waiting family. "This is Bella."

"In other words," The boy who had calmed me earlier spoke up, "This is Bella, the girl that stole our father's heart." As an after thought he stood up to shake my hand, "I'm Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Hello, I'm Alice."

"Emmett." The big man said loudly.

"Rosalie," The girl in the back said, she gave me a small smile before wrapping her arms around Emmett.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Carlisle rested his hand on my leg, squeezing it encouragingly. "I'm glad you've all accepted me."

**Most over used word: I really can't think of one.**

**I hope you liked it, sorry it's a lot shorter than the rest, I had written another chapter, a different one, but it really didn't fit. And I'm sorry that it was so dramatic, the next one won't be, promise.**

**Review, let me know what you think.**

**The Italian words: **

**Ragazza cara – Beloved girl**

**Mi Angelo – My Angel**

**Bella regazza – Beautiful girl**

**Angelo – Angel**

**Si – Yes**

**Infine - Finally**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Words

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me happy, trust me. **

**Song for this chapter: Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**Three Words**

…...

Carlisle was leaning against his car when Bella made if out of the school. He had been thinking about the Summer, that had already passed so quickly. The picnics, swimming, the park, he smiled softly at the happiest memories of his never ending existence.

But his composure fell when Bella had tears streaming down her rosy pink cheeks. She practically ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. People were staring, but the two of them were in their own little world.

"It's okay Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, crouching down to eye level, wiping her tears away as if she was still the little girl he remembered.

"Charlie called during my last class," She told him, breathless from the tears that reddened her eyes. "Renee's come to get me, she's fed up with Charlie, she just snapped, and now she wants me to live with her and her new husband Phil." Carlisle's eyes darkened in pain and he lowered his gaze fractionally.

"When?" He asked solemnly.

"Today," She gasped out before more tears escaped the corners of her tightly shut eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away them away reassuringly, though to him, his world was falling down around him. Hadn't he just gotten his princess back?

"I'm sorry," He said softly, holding Bella's face in his hands. Her eyes opened quickly, she was surprised.

"Why are _you _sorry? It isn't your fault, in fact, I would consider you the victim more than anyone else." Carlisle stood up, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I want to talk to your parents, is that alright, Isabella? Can I tell them?" She was reluctant, but as he stared into her dampened eyes, letting out the emotion he had so desperately been trying to hide from her, she nodded in latent content.

"Save me from myself, Carlisle, I don't know what I would do without you." She looked frightened for a split moment, before pain overtook her balanced resolve. "I don't know what I would do with myself."

"I will never allow this, little Bell, never will I live without you again." She nodded, resting her head against Carlisle's chest. This whole conversation he had tried to act formal, as a father would, but his facade almost dissolved as sobs racked through her tortured form.

"I want to take you somewhere, when are you needed home?" He asked her, bending down to whisper in her ear, so no one would hear.

"I don't know," She said quietly, nervously.

"Don't worry, I think they know you need time, just, will you come with me?" He didn't wait for an answer before stepping away to open the car door. When she was safely secure, he walked quickly, in human speed, to the driver's side. He needed to do this, he ran his shaky fingers through his hair as he gracefully sat down in his leather seat.

People watched them as they drove away, but both of them ignored their rude stares. Bella held onto Carlisle's hand as if it was her lifeline, and Carlisle didn't object.

It wasn't long before Carlisle pulled off onto a small dead end road. He stopped in the middle, having the door open for Isabella only a second later. She smiled gratefully at him as she pulled herself out.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, looking around suspiciously, trying to find something.

"Somewhere off the border of Forks and the reservation." He watched her, a serious glance flitting across his face. "Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"With my life," He smiled and picked her up into his arms, as easily as if she was a small child. She squealed with a peel of laughter. Carlisle stared down unto her with adoration.

"Don't look," He whispered, blurring as he ran through the dense forest. He blocked the trees and loose shrubbery. Smiling at the freedom of it all. It was only a few minutes later, though, when he stopped, the sound of a rushing river close enough for even Bella to notice the brilliance of it.

She removed her face from the crevice of his neck. And smiled at him as he carefully set her down. "If I had any doubt in my mind about you being a vampire, I now know I was wrong." Carlisle chuckled, sauntering forward to grab her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

"What a silly girl, Isabella." He sighed, shaking his head before taking her hand and leading her further into the forest. Constantly watching in case she tripped.

They stopped at a grassy strip of beautiful flowers, along the riverbank, it lead down into a waterfall that sparkled as the sun hit it, the water giving it the diamond effect. The wild flowers flaunted their colorful leaves as they danced in the breeze. A small gasp left her lips as she took everything in. But Carlisle was too busy studying her face to notice the natural beauty of his surroundings, entranced only by the girl next to him. How her eyes sparkled in excitement, how the smile lifted her eyes, how the wind picked up the little strands of hair so they fluttered in the wind.

She turned to thank him, but her eyes widened as the sun hitting Carlisle's skin made him glister, like little pearls were embedded into his pale, rock hard skin.

Carlisle used his hand to caress Bella's cheek, she leaned into it carefully, cautiously, the love for each other shone through the coming darkness, but they had yet to say the three little words that would change their lives forever.

"Adoro as, pervus Bell." Carlisle smiled, leaning forward to rub their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. She smiled, though she didn't understand the beautiful words. Neither of them pulled away from the simple, romantic, embrace. Their breathing was in synchronization, and they didn't think anything, just of each other.

Carlisle's fingers traced light circles on Bella's fair skin. He leaned in, and their lips touched. A soft kiss, chivalrous as Carlisle pulled away to smile slightly, a crooked grin that seemed to magnify his beauty.

"Are you going to tell me what you said?"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her fragile waist. "Only because I have much better words to say," He pulled her closer, her head resting against his chest. "Isabella Marie Swan, I truly, and will forever, love you." She didn't move, but her steady breathing was alert.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." She breathed softly, "I love you, too, my angel."

"This obstacle, will not stand in our way, I will come for you, okay? I want to spend forever with you, darling, and until I can, periodic visits will have to suffice. But that's only if we cannot change your mother's mind."

She looked at his pitiful facade, tears threatening to fall. "You have to promise, to-to come see me, I can't stand this." He shushed her quietly, wiping her tears away.

"I will promise, if that is what you want, but promises can be broken, and I never want you to think that's a possibility, because you are my life now, you have been these last years. My life forever." She smiled, though it withered away at the ringing of Carlisle's mobile phone.

His hands fell from her waist and he picked up his phone regretfully, "Yes, chief Swan," He looked at her, the same pain reflected in both of their eyes. "Of course, she'll be home soon." He dropped it, after it crumbled to pieces in his hand. He closed his eyes for a small second, trying to control his unreasonable anger towards the world.

Bella grabbed his hand, crumbling to the ground in a million broken pieces. And all Carlisle could do, was fall with her, her small hands clinging to him as he collapsed. He let all of the misery he thought had left his soul at her return, come barreling back in tidal waves. A sob ripped through his chest.

Bella quieted him with a kiss, their ragged breathing broke through the air as he rolled over, hovering above her small, innocent form. He forgot, he leaned down to breathe in her scent, allowing it to over run his emotions as the sensations of her clumsy fingers ran along his open skin.

His graceful movements showed the love and passion he felt for this small girl. The broken girl that lie helpless at his own hands. They were both proving themselves to the other, as if they would never see their significant other again.

Carlisle had never felt like this before, the lust carried through his empty veins made things a bit more special. More than he could have imagined. She tangled herself within him, getting lost in the possessive abyss of his soul, his pain and love mixed together in a hypnotizing manor.

His sobbing broke through their cloud of lust, and together they were left in a tangled mess of broken and shattered soul.

Neither of them knew how long they would be apart, but they both knew that however long it was, that amount of time would be unbearable in the least.

A silence overlapped them, their thoughts kept to themselves as anxiety settled into their hearts. "Lay here with me, how long before we wither away with the wind?" He asked softly, whispering into her ear.

She shook her head, tears once again running from her blood shot eyes, "I'd be willing to find out."

"Ae Mea culpa," He whispered sadly, she felt her heart break. "Mea culpa," He cried out again. He held his love protectively to his chest, their legs intertwined, as their hearts should be. "My fault," He sobbed. She rested a hand on his cheek, willing him to look at her.

"How?"

He didn't respond, but sat up, pulling her with him. "We can run away," He said, revelation clear in his quaking voice. She reluctantly shook her head, deflating any dreams, or any ideas that Carlisle may have had.

"No, I need to go, I need to solidify our love, I need my mother to realize that this is where I belong. You have to understand, my love." He nodded his head, standing up and cradling her in his long, strong, masculine arms.

With one last kiss, he was once again running through the forest, though this time to the painful truth, the truth that we _would _be separated. His heart already ached for her.

He nuzzled the side of her face which was hidden against his neck. He felt her smile and pull his head closer to run her fingers through his hair. He was comforted by the fact that Bella was his, and she wanted to be.

He set her reluctantly in his Mercedes, before showing up in the driver's seat seconds later. She took his hand, squeezing it sweetly as she smiled sadly at him. He lowered his head, afraid to look at her, he couldn't stand anymore heartbreak.

The road traveled by fast, cars passing them as they tried to slow down reality. Bella watched him the entire drive home. And Carlisle could barely stand the tension.

He pulled into the chief's driveway, stopping the car next to a shiny Toyota, one Carlisle had never seen before. They sat in silence for a long minute, Carlisle knew her parents were watching them as he got out to open Bella's door. She got out and took his hand appreciatively, as if she needed to know he was there.

Carlisle couldn't help it as he backed her up next to the car, so she was leaning against it. He put his arms on either side of her, barricading her between himself and the Mercedes. She breathed out a gasp as he attacked her mouth.

Carlisle's sensitive ears perked as he heard Charlie curse and stalk off to find his shotgun. But Renee stopped him, he heard her scold Charlie.

Bella shoved Carlisle away weakly, and he pulled back, she panted for breath, smiling at Carlisle, but hitting his chest teasingly before taking his hand.

"What was that for?"

"I needed to show them my love for you."

"They were watching?" She yelled at him, stalking off to the front door, he followed her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered, he couldn't stand her being mad when they would be leaving each other soon.

She turned around to stare, her eyes cold, but her face softened as he whimpered softly. "Mea culpa, forgive me." He asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Not now," She said, turning around and opening the front door.

"Bella!" A red head woman ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back enthusiastically. But Bella stood frozen to the floor, unsure of what to do. She looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her father, Charlie, with murder in his eyes.

"I have your stuff packed," The red head, Renee, said. Bella shook her head and backed away, to stand at Carlisle's side.

"I don't want to go, I refuse."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella's waist protectively.

"That's too bad," Renee said, in a motherly, strict, tone. "Because you have too."

**Most over used word: "Pain"**

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions, though please no flames, they tend to hurt more than you think. If you have a bad opinion, PM me, just don't post it where everyone will read it. **

**Thanks,**

**-CC1645**

**Latin words,**

**Adoro as, pervus Bell – I adore you, little Bell**

**Mea culpa – My fault**


	10. Chapter 10: Just The Beginning

**Sorry this story's moving too fast, I tried to write longer chapters for the last sequence of events. Bella having to leave, etc. But let me know what you think, I'm pretty sure this story's almost over, I just keep adding things...**

**Love the reviews, keep 'em coming.**

**Song for this chapter: Pursuit of Happiness – Kid Cudi, Lost – Michael Buble**

Just The Beginning

…...**...**

_Renee stepped forward, grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her back violently. I growled as she was ripped from me, but instantly stopped myself at her incredulous glare. I tried to breathe, tried to stay in control._

"_Your stuff is in the car, we're going." I blocked the exit, then looked up as Charlie stepped forward. I turned and left, afraid of losing my composure. I was still watching as they cautiously stepped out of their house, watching for me. But Bella for a different reason._

"_I love you, Bella, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to say a proper goodbye." She looked towards my spot in the trees, as if she could hear me. _

"_Goodbye, my love." She whispered as she slipped into the car. _

"_I love you."_

…...**...**

When she left, I stopped living, she had been my life, but she was cruelly taken away. Quite literally pried from my arms.

I wished I could sleep at night, so I could dream of her, though I knew they would only be night terrors. Was she okay? I didn't know where she went, that was kept a secret from me.

I clambered to the water slowly. I wanted to be able to drown, to kill myself with a cloud of depression, and not stupidity. I knew it would never be possible, but I still wished upon it. Wading in, I slowly lowered to the ground, the water over running my dry clothes, and clinging to my body. I closed my eyes, and let in the natural sensations.

The water was warm to me, it swirled around and tangled itself within my blond hair. I wrapped my arms around the back of my knees, resting my cheek against them, and dreaming of the past. If one of them wanted to find me, they could. But right now, I just needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I tangled my fingers in my hair forcing myself to look up at the moon through the swirling water. I wondered if Bella was looking at the same thing, like we were connected through sight. But a sigh fell through my chest, bubbling up to the surface, the last of my air.

I sat there for hours, until the sun peeked through the clouds, transforming my skin to diamonds.

A splash broke through my lonely haze, causing me to rise in surprise, the water coursing past my chest.

"Dad," Jasper stood a yard away, the water trailing around his knees.

"Jasper," I stepped forward in concern. He waved it off, sitting down so his feet dangled in the water. I watched him curiously, waiting for him to come out and say what he needed.

"I'm sorry," He said, bowing his head and pulling at the grass absentmindedly. "I'm sorry that she was taken away from you, out of everyone, you deserved love the most."

I stepped out, instantly sitting next to him. We were both quiet for a second. "Thank you," I said, staring at him intently, waiting for him to speak again, there was more he had to say.

"We all want her back, we miss her too." He said, flicking the grass into the water.

I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and letting my hands dangle. "We will, son, I promise. Has Alice seen anything?"

"She hasn't seen anything, she just gets these weird emotions, like she isn't living, she's only existing, she has an imaginary world where you're always there, and the pain and loss doesn't exist." A tight knot formed in my chest, making it hard to breathe, though I knew I didn't have too.

"I wanted a better life for her, why did this have to happen?" I asked, collapsing into myself. My hair fell into my face, and I looked over the stream to the rolling hills. Jasper followed my gaze, leaning back on his elbows and watching the birds play their little games of tag. Their little chirps calling out fouls and laughing as they ran into each other. I watched them too, wondering how such creatures could live this life and enjoy it as they did.

We sat in a comfortable silence, a comfort only brought on by another family member. "We'll get her back, right?" He asked, looking to me for the confirmation he needed.

"There's no doubt in my mind."

…...

**Bpov,**

The sun blared through the window as I tried to keep the darkness surrounding me. My mother barged in, the lock on my door rattling as it disconnected from the handle. I didn't realize she knew how to use a screw driver.

"You're getting out of this house." She said, pulling the curtains open with a screech from the rail. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tightly.

Six months and it already felt like six years. My heart fluttered as I thought of the last memory, how anger burned in his eyes, his lips curling back over his white teeth cruelly. But most of all, the pain, he had known that I would leave, that this would be the last time with my presence close. We had been together four years, but it felt like a life time.

A sob ripped through my chest as my mother grabbed my shoulders. Shaking me, to knock sense into my rather hard head. I fell off the bed, and I hoped I would never hit the ground. But when I did, reality came knocking, and I anxiously scrambled back to the far corner.

"Don't be foolish," My mother said, leaving my room and slamming the door behind her.

It was silent and I knew she had gone to seek comfort from Phil. If only I had someone to hold me when I was frustrated, or sad, or just lonely and needed the man I loved.

I got up shakily from the carpeted floor, leaning over to close the curtains.

The darkness would once again be my arms of comfort.

…...

**Cpov,**

"We've got a pretty definite area," Alice said, grabbing my arm and leading me to the far table in the living room. I sat down next to Jasper on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees as I leaned forward.

"Where?" I asked anxiously, tapping my fingers against the top of the coffee table.

"Texas, and Carlisle, stop it, you're leaving dents." I pulled my hands away, shoving them into my coat pockets.

"Where in Texas?"

"Somewhere close to Houston, probably along the edge of a lake. I've seen Bella sitting with her feet in water, but nothing else." I sighed, slumping forward and running my fingers through my hair.

"When can we go?" Jasper spoke up from beside me.

"Yes," I looked up, my spirits instantly lifted. "Alice?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Now."

…...

**Bpov,**

The dogs were barking, distracting me from my reading. I was tempted to throw the book into the water, but thought better of it. Squinting my eyes, I looked up towards the sky.

I missed Forks, I never realized it, but Forks was more of a home than any other place on Earth. The sun here was too bothersome, I'd much rather sit alone in my room where I could pretend it was Forks, and hope that maybe Carlisle would jump through my window like he used too.

But that was a dream for another time.

…...

**Cpov,**

The small, pink house came into view.

I could faintly hear three heartbeats through the thin walls, I blinked once, nervous to open the car door. But it opened for me, someone grabbing my shirt collar, to drag me out of my seat.

"Alice," I complained, picking myself up from the ground.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You weren't going to get out, so yes, it was." She stuck her tongue out at me, stretching her arms out in front of her and yawning.

I looked over her shoulder, someone was watching.

…...

**Bpov,**

Renee met me in the kitchen, she smiled brightly, but it was scared. I looked behind her, or I tried too, but she stepped in front of me.

"Want some lunch?" She asked cheerfully, still standing towards the large bay window.

"No, thanks, I was going to..." I trailed off, peeking over her shoulder.

She stopped me.

"What are you looking at?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, you're blocking it."

…...

**Cpov,**

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, holding onto him tightly, encouragingly.

My hands were shaking as I knocked lightly on the pale white door. It took a couple of minutes before a scraggly man opened the door.

I extended my hand curtly, "Carlisle Cullen," I said as he took it, he flinched away after a second from my abnormally cold temperature.

"Isabella wouldn't happen to be home, would she?" I asked politely, trying to making eye contact.

He almost shook his head, but Jasper's glare made him change his mind. "Good choice," Jasper said threateningly.

"Bella," He called nervously, backing away from the door.

She stood at the end of the hallway, I heard Renee calling her back, but she had already seen me. She was stuck to the floor, I heard her heartbeat pick up. She stepped forward once, before a hand wrapped around her arm. She turned quickly, pulling her arm back swiftly. "Please... Don't touch me." She whispered before swiveling back to me.

"Carlisle," Her smile brightened her damp face, seeing her smile made me whole, like I didn't know what was missing until I retrieved it.

"Bella,"

**Most over used word: umm...**

**If you really don't like it, I'll re write it, but it might take a while. Though I want you to be the ones who like it, not myself.**

**What did you think, it moved too fast? Not enough details on the whole scene where Bella left Forks? I got too many reviews saying they didn't want them separated, but I had my heart set on it, so I made it short. Did it work? Did it flunk? **

**Review and let me know.**

**I'll update sooner...**


	11. AN

**Sorry I have not spared the time update in a while, but I already have half two half chapters done for Because You Live and As Lovers Go and they should be updated within the next week.**

**Just wanted to say that if you like my stories, I'm co-writing another with a friend of mine. The Crow And The Butterfly, **

**Written by: TrAiNoFhOpE**

**Co-written by: Me, obviously**

**Summary: **Little Bella shows up at the Cullen's front door, though there is much mystery involved, the Cullens fight for the small child, and along the way many happy moments are celebrated... But with who? RR, Carlisle/Bella, I'll tell you that now. Es/Ed Em/R A/J

**If you like As Lovers Go, you will most likely enjoy this.**

**I'm sorry, once again, for the incredibly long wait and that's a mistake on my part. **

**-CarlisleCullen1645**

**P.S. Just give it a shot, won't hurt.**


End file.
